This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Complex biological systems within a single cell are governed by complex coupled nonlinear dynamical processes. Such systems respon to perturbations in nonintuitive ways and can be best understood by synthesizing a coherent description of the signaling system as a set of coupled nonlinear ordinary differential equations that can be solved numerically. Such a system can be used to synergistically design experiments to confirm and extend our theoretical understanding of the biology. This core module consists of a dedicated server that can accessed by COBRE participants for use in computer modeling to help them better predict the results of there experiments.